Lucy Heartafelia and her Protector
by ChunjiForeva
Summary: 'its too late. you two are too weak so your out of Team Natsu' Team Natsu kick Lucy and Wendy out of their team (Wendy is in their team for this one:). What happens when they lose valuable nakama's? what happens when they piss off Lucy? FIRST STORY SO NO FLAMES :)
1. Team Natsu vs Lucy&Wendy

this is my first fanfiction so dont be harsh T.T any way review :P

It has been 2 straight years since Team Natsu has talked to Lucy and Wendy because Fairy Tail has been partying for 2 yrs because of Lissana's return. While Fairy Tail has been partying Wendy and Lucy went on missions and became S-rank mages. Also while Lucy and Wendy were out on a mission Lucy found out she is a very powerful mage because she was **THE ONE **[every power in world-universe] and she is the queen of all dragons and Wendy is her protector. She was told to keep it a secret from everyone. One day Team Natsu came over to Wendy and Lucy to talk to them, so they agreed and they went outside.

'Lucy and Wendy we're kicking you out of Team Natsu because we always have to rescue you two because of how weak you guys are' Natsu said without even sugar-coating it.

'Wait please don't make Lucy mad beca-' but Wendy was cut off by Natsu's blabbering and did not even listen to one word Wendy was saying,

'it's to late you 2 are too weak! So you two are out of Team Na-'

**BAM!** Natsu was slapped by Lucy so hard he was sent flying through Fairy Tail. 'You call that weak Natsu huh?!' With Lucy's eyes red filled with rage,

'I told you Natsu' Wendy sighed as she sat on a rock. Natsu was running back screaming out

'what was that for?' Lucy called Wendy and just walked off but Natsu stopped them and asked

'wait can we fight you? 4 against two would be the best cause we can kick your sorry asses to a pulp' ,

'I don't think you want to fight Lucy and I' Wendy said in a worried tone.

'Sure we'll fight you' Lucy replied with a smirk on her face,

'Lucy are you sure?' Wendy asked,

'yeah I'm sure' Lucy whispered loud enough so everyone could hear.

Team Natsu were wondering what did they mean by '_are we sure we want to fight them_? Of course we want to fight them because we're stronger than them aren't we?'.

'Meet us at the battle ground in 15mins' Lucy requested.  
'Lucy are you sure you want to do this?' Wendy questioned Lucy again

'yea I'm sure' Lucy answered with an evil smirk.

**-Time skip 15 mins-**

The whole of fairy tail gathered at the battle grounds to watch the fight that was going to start in a minute. Cana was holding bets 97% voted for Team Natsu and 3% voted for Wendy and Lucy.

Makarov yelled out **'LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!'**

Team Natsu started running towards Wendy and Lucy, they all attacked at the same time.

Everyone in Fairy Tail thought the battle was already over but when the smoke-screen that Team Natsu had created disappeared Wendy and Lucy were still standing there yawning and Wendy questioning 'is that all you got'

Wendy was distracting Team Natsu Lucy teleported to where Natsu was standing and whispered into his ear 'do you still think we're weak' Natsu shuddered Lucy teleported back to where Wendy was standing with them both smirking evilly at Team Natsu. Wendy was handling Gray and Lissana and Lucy handling Natsu and Erza. Lucy was standing in front of Natsu and Erza and hearing the screams of Lissana and Gray Wendy was causing, 'huh I just got a great idea' thought Lucy smirking putting a rune up in the blink of an eye making sure they couldn't run away from the battle that Natsu had requested, Lucy yelled out to Natsu and Erza 'the only way you can escape this rune is to defeat me [ we all know that's not gonna happen hehehe] Natsu and Erza sweat dropped and headed to Lucy but all Lucy summoned a dragon killer sword [can kill anything that gets in the way if you decide to] Natsu is using iron fist of the fire dragon and Erza is using the knight and summoned 100 swords at the same time pointing them at Lucy and yelled out 'dance my swords' but both attacks failed Lucy blew Natsu's flame with a sigh and grabbed his fist and threw him over her shoulders and cut all of Erza's swords in half. Natsu and Erza saw the change in Lucy's power it was outrageous it was too strong. Wendy had gotten bored of the fight between her Lissana and Gray so she summoned a sky dragons slayer sword and defeated them in an instant so she teleported over to Lucy and whispered in to her ear

'Let them know pain , think pain , feel pain' [Pain-Nagato's line [Naruto]]

Lucy just laughed and answered with a laugh saying 'I know' Wendy teleported over to where Makarov was standing and just watch Lucy beat the SHIT out of Natsu and Erza Lucy ended up getting bored of the fight so she just let out a sigh and blew them 400m across magnolia and brought them back playing with them as if they were puppets and noticed they had just passed out and smirked and yelled out ' my work here is done '.

**A:N** I will update this story fequently so no complaining :) if there not then blame school


	2. Team Natsu vs Lucy&Wendy part2

**CHAPTER 2**

After a little while Lucy and Wendy went over to the score board and talked to Makarov about leaving the guild but before they left he wanted to talk to them privately in his office and he also wanted them to go heal team Natsu.

**-TIME SKIP 5 MINS- **

'Urgh finally that took forever' Lucy whined

'I know right' Wendy said agreeing with her

'Well I guess we have to go talk to our so called 'Master'' Lucy stated

'C'mon lets go' Wendy whispered to Lucy

'Wait you 2' Natsu said in pain

'Huh' Lucy and Wendy said in unison

'How did you weaklings be-' Natsu was cut off by Lucy she teleported over to him in an instant and whispered into his ear

'Look around Natsu look at your friends are you sure you should talk to someone like me because if you don't remember I did beat the shit out of you'

Natsu just laid there thinking 'how could we lose to the likes of Lucy and Wendy how strong are those 2'

'Wendy' Lucy yelled out to Wendy

''yes Lucy' Wendy replied

'do you really want to return to this **WEAK** guild!' asked Lucy'

'now that you think of it no I don't really want to' answered Wendy

'good let me remove your insignia' Lucy said in a serious voice

Everyone in Fairy Tail thought it was impossible.

'come over here and I'll remove your insignia'

Everyone in Fairy Tail stared in awe watching Lucy remove the marks they once had

'Lucy –san don't we have to go talk to our ex-master' Wendy questioned

'oh yeah he did come on lets go' Lucy said

In a flash they were gone

'[sorry shortest chapter in the world I am ashamed of myself]


	3. Goodbye Fairy Tail Hello Sabertooth

**~Timeskip 5 mins~ **  
'Urgh how long does that old man take' Lucy whined  
'I know rig-' Wendy was cut off because makarov came in  
'Sorry I took so long being old is not fun' master huffed  
'Whatever old man' Lucy said in a rude way  
'What do you want' Wendy in a pissed off way  
'Now now no need to be rude' Makarov said  
'Yea yea hurry up and get to the point' Lucy said  
'Fine' Makarov stated

'The reason why I asked you 2 to meet me here is because I know of your power' Makarov said in a serious tone Wendy and Lucy were shocked that master knew about their power

'Lucy you are THE ONE and Wendy you are her PROTECTOR and to add Lucy you are the Dragon Queen' Makarov said sternly

Lucy and Wendy looked away while crossing their arms  
'Now the second reason is what are you two planning to do after this talk?'  
'Why do you care anyway!' Lucy screamed  
'Because you two are very precious to us because you are powerfu-' Makarov was cut off by Wendy

'So you only want us because of our power is that right' Wendy questioned  
'No tha-' Makarov was cut off again by Wendy  
'Really because what I heard was because you two are precious because of our power' Wendy stated  
Natsu was outside of the office eavesdropping on the conversation and thinking

'How could we do this to our own nakama'  
Levy had told the whole guild what THE ONE and her PROTECTOR were and everyone was shocked and hung their heads in shame  
Back to Lucy, Wendy and Makarov  
'So what do you two plan on doing after this talk' Makarov asked impatient  
'We want to go to Sabertooth!' Wendy and Lucy said in unison  
'If it is your decision than I won't pry' Makarov said fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall  
'Bye ex-master' Wendy said in a happy way with a smile  
'Just so you know we are always here with open arms' Makarov said  
'We know' Lucy stated  
'We're gonna go say bye to the others Kay' Wendy cried

**~Downstairs~**

Everyone was saying goodbye and wishing Lucy and Wendy luck  
Team Natsu (excluding lissana) didn't have the guts to say bye to Lucy and Wendy because they were to ashamed to say goodbye to them and by the time they were ready to say goodbye Lucy and Wendy had already left Gray,Erza and Natsu just broke down in the middle of the guild crying

**~at Lucy's apartment with Wendy~**  
'Are you done yet' Lucy asked Wendy  
'Yep' Wendy smiled  
'Well then let's go' Lucy gulped  
'Whats wrong Lucy' Wendy asked  
'Im just scared that they won't accept us because of how strong we are' Lucy said shakely  
'Lucy seriously Sabertooth won't accept strong people Lucy they live for power' Wendy explained  
' know I was just playing around' Lucy said  
'Well lets go now' Lucy stated  
'Yea' Wendy grinned

And together they teleported to Sabertooth's door and they knocked on it and Sabertooths master Jenma answered the door  
'What business do fairies have here' he asked rudely  
'But we aren't part of fairytail anymore' Wendy said innocently  
'And we also want to join the guild' Lucy added  
'Fine but you have to defeat my one and only daughter Minerva' Jenma answered

'Easy enough' Lucy said  
'So you look down on me huh' Minerva said while walking down the stairs  
'No your just weak' Lucy said getting a glare from Minerva  
'You are dead' Minerva screamed while running trying to attack Lucy and Wendy  
'Ohhh we're soo scared' Wendy stated  
'You think I'm not strong' Minerva roared  
'Yes I do because you lost to fairytail's Titania so yes we look down on you' Wendy responded

'URGH shut up you two FUCK!' Lucy said pissed and got bored of the fight and fiddled with her fingers making Minerva act like doll and made fly all the way to a polluted river when Minerva was sent flying the whole guild started attacking but Lucy and Wendy just did What they did to Minerva they even did it the master (fuck just how confident are these two).

Lucy and Wendy teleported over to the polluted river and asked 'are we qualified to join your guild no-' Lucy was cut off by Minerva stabbing her in the kidney the whole guild smirked at Lucy's (fake!cough cough) screams and Minerva started laughing like a crazy person until Lucy started laughing which made the whole guild fall silent

'Is that all you got Sabertooth huh?!' Lucy yelled  
'How is this possible you should be dead by now' Minerva said shocked  
'Well for starters' Lucy said pulling the sword out of her kidney  
'Wendy is my PROTECTOR' Lucy added with affect

'And I am THE ONE' Lucy explained the whole guild questioned her asking what THE ONE and her PROTECTOR were after a while the master asked  
'Where do you want your insignia' 'may I have mine in black and on my left wrist please' Lucy asked  
'And can I have mine in white on my right thigh' Wendy asked  
'Yep' Minerva said cheerfully and Sabertooth partied all fucking night

**~next day~ **  
The master waited until everyone got to the guild to announce a very special event that was going to happen a week from them  
everyone were gathered in the meeting hall waiting for the announcement.  
'The GMG's are going to start in one week and here are the teams:  
•Lucy  
•Wendy  
•Minerva  
•Sting  
•Rogue  
This is the team I have chosen for Sabertooth' the master announced

**~Timeskip six days~ **  
As fairytail and Sabertooth were walking out to the battlefield to show everyone their teams Fairytail glared at Sabertooth and so did Sabertooth (including Lucy and Wendy)  
'Welcome everybody to the GMG's' Mato yelled seriously


	4. Let the GMG's Begin!

(In this fanfic I'm making my own GMG's:)  
'Fairytail's team consists of 2 teams and they are:  
Fairytail A  
Natsu Dragoneel  
Gray Fullbuster  
Erza Scarlet  
Gajeel Redfox

Fairytail B  
Luxus Dreyar  
Mirajane Strauss  
Juvia Lockser  
Cana Alberona

And Sabertooth's team consists of  
Lucy Heartafelia  
Wendy Marvel  
Minerva (gomen I don't know her last name gomen)  
Sting Eucliffe  
Rogue Cheney'  
Mato yelled

**~Timeskip 15 minutes after introducing all the teams of the guilds competing~**  
'First up is MPF (magic power finder) and the people who are competing in this order:  
Miliana from Mermaid Heel  
Obra from Raven Tail  
Hibiki from Blue Pegusus  
Jura from Lamia Scale  
Cana from Fairytail B

Miliana is first using kitten nlast and getting 365 points  
Next up is Obra using Kiki and getting 4 points third is Hibiki and punching it getting him 95 points  
Fourth is Jura using Meidou Fugaku and getting 8544!  
Next is Cana using Fairy Glitter getting 9999! and last but not least is Wendy and she.. is just tapping it and getting 99999!  
Mato announced  
'Gomen gomen' Wendy cried  
'Sabertooth wins this one and gets 10 points' Mato yelled  
Next up is pandemonium where 100 monsters nest  
There are  
5 D class monsters  
3 B class monsters  
2 A class monsters  
1 S class monster and so on (to lazy to write all the others)

And these are the competitors  
Lyon lamia scale  
Eve blue pegasus  
Risley mermaid heel  
Flare raven tail  
War cry Quatro Cerberus  
Lucy Sabertooth  
Are all the contestants present' Mato announced  
'Hai' they all answered  
'Now everybody pick a stick out of this box because whatever number you get starting from 1 to 6 will go in that order' Mato explained

**~Timeskip one minute~  
**'Has everybody got a number' Mato questioned  
'Yep' everybody answered  
'Who got number one' Mato asked  
'Me' Lucy smirked

'And how many would you li-' mato was cut off by Lucy  
'All of them' Lucy said emotionless  
'You can't do tha-' Mato was cut off once again by Lucy  
'I don't care' Lucy said walking in  
Everyone in the stadium watched in awe because every time a monster would come to attack her it would just dicinigrate in front of her and she finished it in five minutes everyone was shocked because they have never had this much power enter the games before.

' S S Sabertooth gets 10 points' Mato said shakely  
Lucy walked back to the stands where Sabertooth were not caring about what was going on around her and continuing in the conversation she had started with her team arguing about who was gonna beat Natsu 'I wanna beat him' Sting argued with Lucy 'are you sure YOU could beat him in less than 3 seconds cause I can since I have the power between life and death ( life and death power is you pick a up any object around you and you blow onto it and it becomes a persons life force) 'show off' Sting mumbled  
'What was that you fucking ass' Lucy said pissed picking up an object about to blow onto it

'Nothing' Sting surrendered  
'The one on one battle is next'  
Mato announced  
'Okay the fist battle is Eve vs Toby

**~timeskip 30 mins~ (sorry I don't want to explain their fight)**  
'And Blue Pegasus wins the battle!  
Next up is Wendy vs Mirajane' Mato yelled  
'Wow I actually get to fight the 'DEMON' girl' Wendy smirked without a care  
'Are you sure you should talk about your elders like that' Mirajane asked with a dark aura surrounding her

'Do think I FUCKING give a SHIT who you fucking are I will never ever in my life trust or forgive you fairies for what you did to Lucy and I' Wendy shouted  
'Let the battle begin' Mato yelled interrupting the two  
Mirajane turned into her demon form and headed for Wendy, Wendy just smirked and vanished into thin air leaving Mirajane wonder struck  
'What...?' Mirajane thought

'Hahahaha' Wendy said flying around with her dragon wings ( Wendy and Lucy have dragon wings NOT Natsu or Gajeel Hahaha)  
'She is sooo stupid' Wendy laughed she charged at Mirajane kicking her in the gut causing her to cough out heaps of blood

'Done already are we' Wendy said kicking her in the gut again  
'I should expect that from a weakling' Wendy said continuessly kicking her in the gut  
'STOOOOP IIIT' Lissana cried  
'Shut the fuck up you fucking slut'  
'Leave her alone' Natsu only making Wendy kick Mirajane more  
'No wonder Sabertooth is on top  
'WENDY that's enough' Lucy said calling Wendy over  
'Yes master' Wendy replied glaring at Fairytail  
'The battle is over Sabertooth wins once again getting 10 points' Mato shakely said  
'Sabertooth is unstoppable' Mato added  
Next up is Erza vs Minerva' Mato said...


	5. Erza vs Minerva

**Erza vs Minerva,**

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER**

** :I am so sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo looooong it's because the Internet stopped and my sister went to Japan and took my IPod and it had my story on it and it had everything that I was going to update with so I am so so so so soooooo sorry please forgive me I have tried to remember my story but I could not so here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for, for a very long time I think I can't remember what I was up to but it doesn't really matter because I'm writing more.*\(^o^)/***

**And also to the people that think that the story is going to fast is because I actually wanted to start the story during the gmgs but I wanted to put the reason why she was in sabertooth and why she left and that is why the chapters are short and the story is going really quickly kay and I promise the future chapters will be longer I hope but I need some ideas to make the future chapters so could you guys please help me and I will try to fit all your ideas into all the chapters okay so please give me some ideas and the best ideas I get will be at the bottom or in brackets from the otaku I got it from okay so please ideas will be very much appreciated.（＾∇＾）**

'Finally I get to fight fairytail's 'Titania' Minerva smirked

'Minerva' Lucy screamed

'What' Minerva answered rather rudely

'Don't underestimate Erza she is VERY strong when it comes to emotions you never know she might beat you' Lucy warned

'Tch you look down on me' Minerva questioned while glaring at Lucy

'I never said that I just said be careful' Lucy said as she held her hands up surrendering from Minerva's glare

'Well wish me luck' Minerva said with an evil smirk

'We will' Wendy smirked happily

o0o0o0o0o0o

'Hello Minerva' Erza said with anger

'Sup' Minerva said in a careless voice

'Start' Mato announced

(Timeskip 15mins to lazy to write their battle because for one it would take sooo long to explain and for two I don't know of many of Minerva's powers so ahh you guys can imagine it yourselves sorry)

'Pant pant' Minerva panted (see what I did there haha... Not funny)

Along with Erza

Erza was about to charge at Minerva but she was to slow and Minerva beat Erza

The whole stadium was silent but then broke the silence by cheering for Minerva.

'Thats it the mighty Titania has been beaten' Mato yelled in a surprised tone

'Pant pant phew that's what you get after training with Lucy and Wendy just a week and your already ready to write your will' Minerva whispered to herself

'NEXT UP IS THE TAG BATTLES'

Mato announced

Fairytail A vs Sabertooth

Fairytail B vs Blue Pegasus

Lamia Scale vs Quatro Ceribus

Raven Tail vs Mermaid Heel

Lucy and Wendy vs Natsu and Gajeel

Orga and Rufis vs Laxus and Gray

Minerva & Sting vs Kagura & Milliana (blah blah blah and so on)

~time-skip 12hours~

'Okay so is everybody ready for the tags battle' Mato asked and got a response of cheering

'Ok first up is Lucy & Wendy vs Natsu & Gajeel

'Again with that fucking stupid ass' Lucy whined

'Well we could always try something new and let me fight natsu and you fight gajeel'

'No it's fine it's always fun to beat the shit out of natsu and make fairytail feel guilty for their actions' Lucy explained

~time skip two minutes

'Hello again'Lucy and Wendy said in unison

'Just because your our ex nakama does not mean that we'll go easy on you' natsu shouted

'Who said you have to' Lucy smartly replied

'Urgh' gajeel grunted

'Fuck all this nakama shit is making me fucking sick' Wendy blurted out pretending to be sick

'START!' Mato yelled

Natsu and gajeel hesitated at at first before attacking Lucy and Wendy but they had to do it for Fairytail only for fairytail so they started running towards the two girls and attacked gajeel using roar of the iron dragon and natsu used roar of the fire dragon but 'somehow' missed they looked around for the two females but couldn't seem to find them.

'Hahahahahaha sooo stupid I am so fucking lucky I left fairytail' Lucy thought to herself

'Come out and show yourselves' natsu yelled

'Fine if that's what you want I'll come out' Lucy whispered

BAM Lucy,Lucy kicked natsu in the face and beating the shit out of him and picked up natsu by his hair and whispering in his ear

'Looks like you've gotten beaten by me again awww sooo sad natsu and I thought you were one of fairytails strongest mages but I was wrong your the weakest Mage of fairytail just because you lost the strongest mages in fiore I'm flattered that you thought you could beat me it's so cute' Lucy whispered and chucked natsu across the battlefield causing him to smash into the wall and shattering the wall because of the impact that was travelling through natsu caused him to shatter the wall causing him sooo much pain (non sympathetically) and Wendy did the same to gajeel

'Oh my gosh Wendy is the battle already over?' Lucy said sarcastically

'I believe it is' Wendy answered Lucy and Wendy went over to the two guys and picked them up by the hair and studied them positive they were out cold

'Battle o-over' Mato stuttered

'Sabertooth wins 10 points giving the 40 points (or something wasn't keeping count (._.)) sabertoth really are unstoppable' mato said while running away like a child running away from their parents because they were in trouble

'We are the kings of fiore!' sting yelled out

Applause x3 the crowd clapped but stopped when Erza yelled out

'DON'T GO THINKING THAT YOU ARE THE KINGS OF FIORE, BECAUSE FAIRYTAIL IS ON TOP IN MY HEART AND THAT'S IN ALL THE GUILDS HEART SO DON'T JUST ASSUME THINGS!'

'Eh' Lucy said

'Exactly it's in YOUR hearts not mine not Lucy's its in yours and only yours because everyone like sabertoth your stupid little comment is useless' Wendy explained Erza gritted her teeth

'Ahhhh shuuuuut the fuuuck up' Lucy screamed making the whole stadium freeze

'Fuck just shut your fucking trap Erza alright your fucking annoying so leave us alone' Lucy screamed Wendy smirked Sting laughed

(I don't know why I keep putting names in and what their doing(._.)) 'shut up Lucy' Erza whispered

'Eh whatcha say?' Lucy said sarcastically said

'You heard me I told you to shut up' Erza said while lissana was sneaking up on Wendy and going to stab her (Wendy had her earphones in and her music was blaring and she let her guard down and STAB

'Wendy no!' Lucy screeched

'Hahaha' lissana screamed

'Lucy I let my guard down' Wendy whispered (because lissana stabbed in a weak spot so yea) 'C'mon Wendy stay with me' Lucy whimpered

-cough coughing out blood-

'I need to heal her' Lucy said while sting,rouge,minerva,rufus and orga came down and protecting them while Lucy was healing Wendy.

'Stop she's fine now' Lucy muttered

'But we need t-' sting was cut off

'Oh I know and we will and when we do it will be 100% worse then this' Lucy whispered

'We will get our revenge' Lucy said whole walking up the stairs to sabertooths cabin thingy

**READ!**

**Ohhh revenge is sweet because you get to think of it thats right you guys send me ideas of how their getting revenge but I want there to be two revenge scenes and one of them is going to be thought of by me and the other revenge scene is going to be made by you guys so turn those thinking caps on and start thinking. ( I'm so sad I'm thinking of such cheesy things its so sad)**

**Till the next chapter (is going to be a filler because I need ideas and need to write it) I hope you guys thought this chapter was long (^○^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fan fiction filler **  
'Dude I can't -hic- believe you confessed -hic- to Juvia' a drunk Natsu yelled at Gray while slapping him on the back  
'Okay dude stop i-' Gray said but got interrupted by a certain blue Mage  
'Gray-sama!' Juvia yelled  
'Hey' Gray responded  
'Lets go to a restaurant and have dinner Gray-sama' Juvia asked  
'Sure I'm sure Natsu can find his way home by himself' Gray responded  
'Alright dude go on and have your date with Juvia' Natsu said  
'Thanks dude bye' Gray thanked Natsuu  
~time skip 15 mins~  
'Whoa maybe I drank tooooo much' Natsu yelled while patting the bartender but stopped when he saw Lucy sitting across from him and he instantly stood up and sat in front of her and scared the wits out of Lucy  
'WHAT THE FUCK WH-' Lucy stopped when she saw Natsu and froze instantly  
'Heyyyy luuuuu-hic-cyyyyy what's up long time no see' Natsu said  
'Leave me alone I hate you and Fairy Tail remember Natsu so fuck off' Lucy mumbled  
'Hey Lucy don't be so cruel' Natsu wined  
'Fuck you' Lucy swore  
'Natsuuuuuuuu MY baby where have you been huh I was worried you were out with a skan-' Lisanna said  
'Uhh so I was right you were out with a skank!' Lisanna screamed which ticked Lucy off  
'Sticks and stones may break my bones but you're words will never hurt me' a ticked off Lucy said  
'Oh very nice come back slut I never thought you of all people would say something like that' Lisanna said  
'You wanna go Lisanna' Lucy challenged knowing she was going to win easily  
'Sure cause I know I AM GOING TO WIN eh' Lisanna said trying to get people's attention  
'Yeah Lisanna is soo gonna win' multiple voices said  
'So when do ya wanna fight' Lisanna questioned  
'Now!' Lucy demanded  
'Im sorry I can't I've become a little drunk' lissana answered  
'And I care why?' Lucy asked  
'I don't know because you like me' lissana threw back at her  
'When have I ever said i liked you I never tried to befriend you' Lucy blankly said  
(By the way Wendy is with Lucy at the bar but isn't saying anything because she knows Lucy can handle it unless it really gets into a physical fight and Lucy leaves the rest to her (scary evil laugh) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)  
'Fine I'll,give you that but hurry up and fight me' lissana said  
'Thats what I've trying to fucking say for the past five fucking minutes fuck!' Lucy yelled  
'Whoa' lissana whoaed (I don't know what I'm saying anymore)  
'Yea,lissana could you get your head out of your ass its not a hat!' Lucy said very coldly  
':0' (just to put it out there it was lissana doing that)  
~time skip one minute~  
Outside of the bar  
'Are you ready to get beat Lucy Heartafelia' lissana questioned  
'I think it's the other way around stupid' Lucy pointed out  
Once again ':0' (lissana)  
(Natsu is cheering lissana on)  
(And just to put it out there I read this one fan fic that made me fucking hate lissana completely even in the anime/manga,it is a real shame that fairytail ended isn't it because I wanted to see lissana get FUCKING SMASHED!)  
'Gooooooooooooo liiiiiissssssaaaannnnaaaaaa' Natsu yelled (just to tell you this comment killed me while typing I hate nali but I love nalu (^-^))  
'Fucking shut your trap natsu' Lucy commented  
'Mean much' natsu mumbled even though Lucy could hear  
'Shut up Lucy and lets get this party started' lissana screamed (so cheesy (¬_¬))  
'Fine' Lucy replied  
'Finally'  
'Hey it's not my fault your so called 'boyfriend' is annoying me' Lucy replied  
Lissana blushed  
~2 minutes later~  
'Gah' lissana whined  
'Pant pant' lissana panted  
'I told you,you shouldn't of battled me Lucy said walking away knowing natsu was going to speak up  
(Thinking)  
3,2,1  
'Shut up Lucy' natsu mumbled under his breath knowing Lucy could hear  
(And all this shit commotion went on for minutes and I don't want to write this stupid filler but I need time to think or,you can think for me)  
'Whatever natsu I don't give a shit I didn't even listen to half of what you were saying piss off and leave me alone' Lucy answered  
'Bitch' natsu whispered and natsu ended up getting beat up so thank you for reading this if you did

**this is a filler as I am thinking of more ideas for the actual story sorry its taking so long**


End file.
